Known trimmers tend to have a small and exquisite design, and there are a wide range of single-functioned products with advantages of good appearance and stable performance. Trimming tools include hair clippers, shavers, nose hair trimmers, eyebrow shavers and the like, and for consumers, a full set of these tools would cost a lot and is not easy to maintain and store. Therefore, electric groomers with multiple functions have emerged in the market, all of which have defects or shortages though.
The granted patent CN201931478U discloses a multifunctional electric hair cutting device, which may be connected with a hair clipper tool bit, a shaver tool bit, a brow and nose hair trimmer tool bit, a massager bit, a round nose hair trimmer bit, a tooth polisher bit, a nail polisher bit and the like. The tool bits in this invention are independent components that need to be connected to the device before use, and the downside of the invention lies in that the assembly process before use is troublesome whereas the unused tool bits are easy to lose.
The patent application CN104493848A discloses an integral shaving and haircutting device wherein shifting between the shaving function and the haircutting function is realized by rotating an execution element. In this invention, a shaver set and a hair cutter set are respectively driven by two output shafts of a double-shaft motor, and the feature of the double-shaft motor determines that the invention has a maximum of two functions and is unable to achieve more hair trimming functions.